Yes Master
by PockyWarriors
Summary: Metzli lived a dull life. Then she got picked up in a white van, now she belongs to Antonio a rich Spanish aristrocrat who is used to getting his way. Refusing to let Antonio have his way she rips chaos in his house and his heart once she meets Romano.
1. Be Careful For What You Wish For

It was a beautiful day in Mexico City. The sun was out and everyone was quite happy. Everyone except pretty little high school student Metzli, who lived with her bum uncle but dreamed of a way better life. She wished someone would come and sweep her off her feet, someone who would take her away and love her and be there for her and not insist on throwing her out into the cold whenever a 'lady friend' came by. But whatever, it's not like that would ever happen to her. Metzli little poor orphan girl whose good looks were the only blessing the gods saw fit to bestow upon her unlucky life. But Metzli refused to become a pity case, she was driven and stubborn, the top of her class and a determined passionate kick boxer. But still she wished someone would take her away.

How wrong she was to wish such a thing.

~0~0~

It had started out a normal day. She got up kicked her uncle's nightly whore out and threw him an aspirin on her way to the bathroom. Locking herself up inside the four by four sanctuary, she splashed her tanned face with water, not bothering to look at herself in the mirror. She could care less if she had a zit; they disappeared within a few weeks anyways. And in all honesty she saw nothing different about her face. She didn't see the graceful slope of her jaw, the classic nose, almond shaped eyes, nor did she specifically care for the shade of her irises which were an astonishing jade. In truth, she preferred to get the day over with, not worrying about that one split end that never went away.

After throwing a water bottle at her fried uncle she fought with her bike to get it out of the doorway. She ignored the jeering from the local men who constantly threw money at her; she ignored the damn dogs who barked at her as if they didn't see her walk down the same steps with the same bike every damn day.

It was on her way to school that she noticed an odd thing. The odd thing was a white van, not uncommon in Mexico City, the real reason why it was so terrifyingly fascinating to her was the way it happened to appear around every corner she turned. Eventually the fascination turned to slight panic, and then a whole hurricane of terror induced action when the van pulled up against her and a man dragged her in slapping something to her mouth. The world went black.

~0~0~

Metzli had no idea where she was. Surrounded by a group of girls she found herself and the others encased in an intimidating room.

Narrowing her eyes she refused to acknowledge the feeling in her stomach as fear, instead she quelled it with her answer to all situation she could not handle. Anger. Struggling with her bonds she gained the attention of her fellow roommates. One shook her head at her and gave a beseeching stare. Another nodded encouragingly and began to fight her bonds as well.

"It's no use." A cold voice came from behind Metzli the accented Spanish grated on her ears, growling into the cloth that bound her mouth from spitting out profanities, she moved to face the intruder.

A woman of middle age stared down at her with cruel calculating eyes, "Oh yes, you'll catch quite a profit for Aunty Ying won't you?" She smirked and gripped Metzli's chin with her inch long bright red nails.

Metzli snarled although the sound was muffled Aunty Ying stepped back. She turned a disdainful eye on the rest of the young girls and spoke, "As most of the smart ones may know, I'm Aunty Ying, and me and my colleagues run a…business of sorts." She smiled, baring her teeth menacingly, "Some of you will be auctioned off, some of you will work right here in my very own house, but whatever you end up doing, you will bring a profit to Aunty Ying, so Aunty Ying is thankful and she will give you all pretty clothes to dress in." She hurled a huge burlap bag at the girl nearest who shrieked in surprise and pain.

"Dress." She snapped, "I will be back in five minutes for those I will auction off." She turned to the girl on her left and undid her bonds snapping an order in what sounded Chinese she left. The girl who had been freed turned to look at the others sorrowfully. Bonds were undone, tears were unleashed, fists were slammed into the walls in Metzli's case.

"No don't!" one girl cried in halting Spanish, "Aunty Ying will come back for you! She might take you away!"

"I don't give a damn!" Metzli shrieked feeling deranged she pounded at the wall oblivious to Aunty Ying who threw open the door, furious.

"Stop hitting the walls like the crazy bitch you are!" Aunty Ying screamed and dragged Metzli by her collar out of the room, "You don't want to be auctioned off fine, you will work for me here where I can keep an eye on you. "

Metzli gave a fierce tug and pulled free. Her body slid into the familiar boxing stance and taking much satisfaction in the look of shock then dread in Aunt Ying's eyes she let her fist snap forward, crushing Aunt Ying's jaw in one good sweep, while Metzli's legs took Aunty Ying's out from under her. Aunty Ying hollowed in outrage and pain, but Metzli didn't stick around for the rest, she took off down the hall sprinting this way and that.

She dodged cleaning ladies who screamed, she pushed past groups of men who stepped back in shock but cat called after her once they saw her face.

Turning around on her feet desperately she sprinted up a staircase and burst into a room where she was disgusted and horrified to see a man and woman…copulating.

_So this is where I am…_she thought terrified, _A brothel, a whorehouse, I'm going to have my body sold to by men every living moment of my life…_

She tore her eyes away from the shocked couple and almost went back in when she say Aunty Ying running up the stairs.

"Get her!" Aunty Ying screamed as Metzli ran down the hallway and towards the opposite staircase. Metzli refused to let teas escape her when she saw the exit. It was such a beautiful feeling, the word exit was beautiful, she was so close, pumping her arms faster she could practically taste the smell of freedom when someone purposely blocked her way.

It was the man from up stairs, in the room that she had accidently barged into. Looking up desperately she met vivid green eyes, like emeralds. But she could care less about the beautiful eye color; she needed to get the hell out of here.

She pushed at him but his arms encircled her waist and bought her closer, "Where are you off to Bonita?" he asked murmuring into her ear. Metzli blanched and struggled even harder.

"Let go of me you bastard!" she yelled punching at him, which is no small feat, she did practice kick boozing twenty fours seven.

"Hold, on Bonita, I wouldn't let anything hurt you—"he whispered but was interrupted by an unearthly scream.

"There's the bitch! Grab her!" Aunty Ying howled at two burly guards who ambled forth their expression looking too excited.

Metzli let out an enraged yell, now pummeling the man who held her from freedom, "Bastard! Damn you! Fuck you!"

The man chuckled and said, "Gladly."

"Oh Antonio, I'm so sorry sir, I saw that she interrupted you, please return, it's on the house." Aunty Ying purred lifting her thigh so as to let the silk of her dress fall away inch by inch revealing perfect unblemished skin.

Antonio chuckled darkly and winked at Aunty Ying who giggled in reply, "No no, Bell will always be here."

"But of course." Aunty Ying simpered, watching the guards reach out to take Metzli.

"Wait." Antonio said, his voice sharp and boring into Aunty Ying's, "This girl." He said, referring to the tanned female struggling in her arms, "What is she to you?"

Aunty Ying opened her mouth multiple times staring at Antonio and Metzli who couldn't resist said, "Take a picture, it will last longer."

Antonio chuckled and nuzzled the girls head inhaling her sweet scent. This girl to him was…intoxicating. From the first moment she opened the door on him and Bell he could tell that one sweet word from her to him would have him done for. One needing look would have him ruining his pants in a heartbeat. One pleading word would have him like silly putty in her hands. He could already tell that she would be the beautiful death of him. And he hadn't even talked solely to her yet.

"Well I was going to keep her as an…employee but now I think I'll have her clean the rooms for the rest of her miserable life." Aunty Ying snarled.

Metzli fought to turn around in the man's arm and against her better judgment spat on Aunty Ying who stared shocked then let out a monstrous shriek and charged. Metzli tried to pull away and meet Aunty Ying halfway but Antonio held her back and waited for the crazy employer to become composed after being yanked back by her two body guards.

"What a waste." Antonio said coldly pulling the girl closer, "Tell you what, I'll take her off your hands."

Aunty Ying stared bewildered, "You want to…buy her?"

Metzli again renewed her struggle with a stronger vengeance.

"Bastard!" she yelled at Antonio and turning to Aunty Ying she narrowed her eyes. "Bitch." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Aunty Ying gazed at her with a cool calculating expression, "Five thousand American dollars." She smirked; no smart man would bother for a common girl, no matter if her flower had yet to be cut.

"Done." Came the smooth strong alto of Antonio's voice. Metzli stopped momentarily shocked at the price and the agreement. That was indeed a lot of money, particularly to her who had grown up poor.

Antonio, feeling her body go limp from shock or relief as he liked to hope, gathered her up closer in his arms guiding her head to lay in the crook of his shoulder and neck. She was so beautiful, he could tell that beneath her clothes was an excellent physique and he was already itching to tear off the clothes and just corrupt her pretty little self already. His mouth was starting to water.

He walked out to his car which so happened to be a lovely Mercedes Benz and after depositing the girl in the passenger seat he took out his checkbook and wrote the numbers, handing it over to the bamboozled Aunty Ying who could only mutter out thank you.

"Her name is Malaya." Aunty Ying said smirking at Metzli. Nodding his head cheerful he zipped up his pants which he had forgotten to do and stepped into his car. Leaving the whore house in a cloud of dust as he sped away towards his mansion. Metzli felt numb. She had no fucking clue as to where she was, who this person was and what she was at the moment.

"I'm Antonio." He said conversationally, glancing over at her he felt an involuntary pang as he saw her staring stonily ahead. They reached his mansion and he felt proud as he saw her eyes widen momentarily.

He parked his car in the huge gravel road that circled around back. He sat with her in an uncomfortable silence.

"What am I going to be." She asked shattering the silence, and Antonio felt jubilant at her sweet voice blessing his ears.

"Whatever you want." He said grinning the grin that won him lots of rowdy nights. All he got was a glare that could freeze his friend Francis's balls off.

"You're right." Antonio said solemnly, "I just want to pop your cherry." He smiled again, hoping his half joke would get a positive reaction out of her. Instead he got a flurry of fists as she yelled at him.

Finally he clambered over to her seat and pinned her by straddling her waist and legs and holding his arms above her head.

Glaring at him she whispered slowly, "Where am I?"

"Spain." He answered back. And with that be buried his face into her neck savoring the smell and taste. The taste of fear on her skin dazzled him. No, it fascinated him; he could not wait to explore it.

Metzli gaped in shock and Antonio took that as a sign that he should invade her personal space just a little more. His lips clashed roughly onto hers and he savored the feel of her chapped lips again flavored with fear and this time, curiosity. He didn't stop there; his tongue pushed past her lips rudely and didn't leave any crevice in her mouth untouched. To Metzli everywhere his tongue touched a trail of fire seemed to follow searing her in the best way possible. But she didn't want this, she wanted to go home, she was in fucking Spain, across the world from where she wanted to be. She pushed him off by struggling and would have punched him had he not been holding her hands.

"Get off of me." She hissed, outraged.

"Mmmm no." he mumbled into her shoulder licking the soft flesh.

"Bastard get off!" she shrieked and threw her weight against him after punching him several times and hearing the satisfactory sound of flesh on flesh she tore out of the car door and seeing no place else to go made her way inside. But was stopped by arms. The same arms that had held her from freedom just an hour ago, "Let go!" she screamed.

"Mmm, beautiful Malaya, this is my house, and in my house I am master. And you just happen to be in my house therefore I am you master." He grinned into the skin of her neck and she shivered in disgust.

"Fuck you." She growled clawing at anything she could get a hold of. He chuckled and pinned her arms to her side.

Smirking delightedly he tipped her chin up to meet his eyes, "In the car you asked what you were going to be, and I have thought up a perfect job for you, do you want to know what it is?"

She scowled at him and resolved to struggle once more for an answer.

He laughed, "You are going to be my personal little maid, I would love that very much, how about you?"

She growled but did not meet his eyes.

He smiled stroking the side of her face he murmured into her cheek, "My personal Slave…for all my desires." His smirk was like poison on her skin.

The next thing Antonio knew, he was on the ground clutching at his jaw which hurt like a mother fucker. Malaya was running up the stairs and Antonio smirked. After all today was Saturday and all his workers had the day off, so it would be just him and Malaya. Beautiful sweet Malaya who was practically begging to be corrupted and Antonio couldn't bear to have anyone do the corrupting….save him.

"God forgive me." He whispered before ambling up the stairs towards his little flower.

**I just needed to get that damn plot bunny out of my head….so please review! You know, if you liked or not just say a yay or a nay whatever just leave a review =D**

**~pw**


	2. Fists Up, Arm Cocked, Lips Puckered

Gasping for breath Metzli reached the top of the fourth floor landing. The stairs from the ground floor had been steep, and they curved gracefully making it a larger distance to sprint. Swallowing in lungful after lungful of air she set her hands on her knees. Half crouching as reality slapped her in the face again.

She was _alone_. Fucking alone, sold from a whorehouse to a rich prick in _fucking Spain. _Some girls might've been ecstatic to be on a crazy lusty adventure with a sex-god from Spain, but the way he watched her had Metzli gagging in disgust. She hated the way his fingers had danced fire all along her skin, burying the thought of his obvious beauty.

All these thoughts rushed by in a blur of five seconds because she heard the sound of pounding footsteps racing up the stairs. She glanced behind her and caught sight of a bouncing head of brown curls before she sprinted down the hall, not bothering with stairs. Sprinting down the wide spacious brown enclave walls she rushed into a door, praying that he hadn't seen her. She quieted her gasps for air and shoved her knuckles on her mouth, dreading the sound of footsteps drawing nearer.

"Malaya…" the husky alto sang, "Malaya, beautiful Malaya, where are you?"

_As if I'd answer_ Metzli thought scathingly.

"Could you be here?" Antonio asked in the tone of one playing with a child, he threw open a cabinet, feet away from the huge chair she hid behind in a small corner. Pulling her knees closer to her, Metzli began praying, to everything and anything, the relief that poured through her when Antonio walked away from her corner was unspeakable.

"Oh, maybe you're over here…!" Antonio spun around and yanked the chair from Metzli's hiding place. Yelping Metzli threw out a fist attempting to catch his face, but he dodged with the air of a dancer. Chuckling darkly he pulled her up, and cuddled her to him, sitting down in the chair that had proved her hiding nook.

"Tell me beautiful, what would you do if I had left?" he asked rubbing her fingers.

Metzli sat still, seething silently, "I would have ran away."

Antonio smiled, "And leave me?"

"Yes."

"Would you kill me if you had the chance?"

"Yes."

"Would you gauge out my eyes?"

"Yes."

"Would you kill an idiot who wore his heart on his sleeve?"

"Yes."

"Would you kill a man who had sworn to give up love?"

"Yes."

"Would you still kill said man, if he saw a girl and knew that one needing word from her lips would have him a mess, tripping over his own lust to give her anything?"

"Yes."

"Even if the girl was you?"

"Yes."

"Would you kill a broken man?"

"Yes."

"Would you ever love me?"

"Ye—no." Metzli caught herself just in time, "You bastard." She stated.

Antonio stared up at her, and despite herself, her heart twisted, the vivid vermillion eyes were brimming with tears.

"You wouldn't take pity on a broken man?" his look slightly crazed.

"No…" she began softly.

"You wouldn't save me?"

"I only just met you."

"Even if I loved you?"

"I just met you."

"Take pity on a broken man who wears his heart on his sleeve like an idiot. Would you take pity and love me? But do it to love me."

"You're a good actor." Metzli said, beating down all her feelings of remorse.

"Could you never love a broken man who wears his heart on his sleeve _for_ you?" his voice was sad, so sad, with a hint of craziness and dark menace. It was arousing, tempting, like playing with fire.

"N-n-no…." Metzli shook her head to emphasize but already she could feel her walls cracking slightly.

Antonio's head snapped up, his eyes were no longer tearful, now it was a dangerous mischievous glimmer that made him look positively sexily evil, "Learn how to." He said and carrying her in his arms bridal style charged out of the room, and into a random one.

Yelling Metzli struggled to break free, thrashing around, but it was obvious Antonio did some weight lifting, he hardly flinched.

_What the hell. _ She thought angrily, _all that training, all that sweat and blood, all those nights of working endlessly to be accepted into a competition and it's all bullshit here!_ She screamed at herself_ What the fuck. _

Thrown onto the bed, her entire body was askew and unprepared for Antonio who leapt onto her straddling her waist.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured, running his fingers along the contours of her body, straight from her chin to her waist, leaving no crevice untouched.

Shivering despite herself, she had to close her eyes at least for a second. It was so damn good. _Fucking good._

Metzli couldn't help it as she lifted her neck, commanding Antonio to kiss her. She felt his smirk on his skin like fire, burning her everywhere it touched. She couldn't help the gasp she let out when slim pianist tan fingers undid the buttons on her shirt leaving her bare save her bra. Yelping she watched as he smirked up evilly at her, keeping eye contact he slowly bent his head down brushing his lips on her belly button. Than with a little smirk he started to kiss everywhere gradually ending up at the edge of her bra.

Inside Metzli was in turmoil, _Get him off! Get him fucking off! Get this piece of shit off of you! What the hell are you doing! What the fuck are you thinking? Just go back to Aunty Ying why don't you! _

But the Metzli outside and the Metzli inside were two different people right now, but still when Antonio reached his arms under her to undo the clasp she stopped him.

"No." she said quietly.

"Wha?" Antonio asked dazed and on a high from the last five minutes.

"Stop. Get off."

"What?" he asked really shocked now, sitting upright Metzli barely noticed that his shirt was lying on the floor as well as his pants. When in the hell did that _happen_?

"I said no." Metzli snapped, the boxer coming out of her. Antonio yelped as she pushed him off her and buttoned her shirt back up.

"I don't want to." She stated, "I want to go home."

"You are home!" Antonio snapped leaning against the bed post, boxers the only thing keeping him from all his glory.

"No." Metzli snapped back, "I want to go back to Mexico. I don't want to stay here—"

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME!" Antonio shouted, Metzli's head snapped up, shocked she treated the situation like she would treat any other.

"I CAN LEAVE YOU IF I WANT TO!" she screamed back.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!"

"YES I WILL!"

"YOU ARE STAYING HERE!"

"FUCK YOU! YOU SON OF A BTICH! I AM GOING HOME!"

"YOU WILL NOT STEP FOOT OUT OF THIS HOUSE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"NO I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"HOW DARE—"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" A new voice yelled.

Metzli clamped her mouth shut and stepped away from Antonio who had advanced and was now just a hairs breadth away from her face. Antonio glared over his shoulder.

"Lovi~!" he gasped and rushed over to give the red faced man a hug.

"Malaya! Meet Lovino!" he bought the glaring brunette over to her and pushed him forward.

Metzli glared at him and he glared back. Finally he sniffed, "Another one of your whores Toni?"

_SMACK!_

Lovino lay on the floor cussing enough to make the Saints join in. Antonio stared hesitantly between the two, with a last glance at Lovino who lay on the floor spitting out profanities he stepped over him and gave Metzli a prompt smack up her chin.

Not even he was prepared for what happened.

"YOU PIECE OF UNWORTHY SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU SO BAD YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" the Mexican woman leapt at Antonio who went down with one good fist to the face. Metzli proceeded to pummel any piece of skin she could reach when someone pulled her off of him.

"That's enough." Lovino said, dragging her out of the room.

"Like hell it's enough!" Metzli started to let loose a string of words that had Lovino jealous. So engrossed in her tirade was she, that she failed to notice the two men who were watching her as Lovino pulled her into the kitchen.

"It is, I don't think anyone has hit him that hard or yelled at him that loud before. And he knows me." Lovino snapped. "I'm a friend."

"Hmmph." Metzli shrugged, this guy had called her a whore. She wasn't too happy with him.

"Sorry about calling you that back there." He stated, grabbing a bag of frozen peas and plunking it on his cheek. Metzli glared at him, and only then did she realize why he was probably a friend, he had on expensive Italian golfer shoes an Armani shirt and matching jacket, his slacks even smelled expensive, and he smelled like Calvin Klein.

"You should be." She stated simply trying to ignore the fact that under all that rich boy clothing he had a nice body.

"I'm apologizing!" he snapped.

"You should be!" she snapped back.

"You should be grateful!"

"I wouldn't have to be had you not called me a whore!"

"Why can't you just say thank you!" he shouted and advanced.

"Because rich boy! You should know that not every girl is gonna fall for your stupid wink, pretty boy swag and damn worthless apology!" she shouted back. 

"Why you!" he yelled, shocked that she had called him out on the sly wink he had dropped her, but he admired her for telling him what so many others could not. After all he was Lovino Vargas, Italian millionaire, he golfed with the most famous scientists and every 'known' person in America considered being invited to a get together of his honorary. In fact it was like an initiation to be invited to anything of his, and here this common woman was reducing him to a bubbling mess of anger, confusion, and yeah sure, attraction.

"Why you what?" she growled closing the space between them, her fists raised.

"You beautiful, feisty, voluptuous –GACK—" Metzli was on him in an instant.

"You stupid rich boy! All you want is one thing!" She smacked him across the face again, "Just one thing you stupid rich boys want1 Sex!"

Holding her away from him at arms length he glared and responded, "Actually that's anything with a dick between its legs."

Metzli sneered, "Disgusting."

"Well that and the need to hand our genes into the gene pool."

"Ugh."

"Yep." He sat down still holding her.

"Let go now."

"Please?"

"Please what?" she snapped.

"Say please."

"Why don't you say please!"

"I don't need to say please."

"Fuck you."

"I'll say please if you say please."

Metzli glared, this man was out of his mind. Sure he was attractive but still the crazy bastard, thinking he could get what he wanted out of her. She was just confused, she wasn't looking for love, and she just wanted to go home.

Lovino met her glare eyeball for eyeball. He had known this woman for only a few minutes and already he was down. Not many women could do this—actually no woman had done this. This meaning: Completely enrapturing him, holding his undivided attention even when uncalled for. No woman had yelled back at the same volume and with the same passion that he did. She was obviously a don't bullshit me type, and her figure was only the tip of the iceberg. The way her eyes gleamed with every small feeling she had completely encompassed him, she dazzled him.

"Fine." She said quietly, "Please let me go."

He release her wrists from his hold, "My turn." He said equally soft, she watched him with curious weary eyes.

"Please…"he started, locking eyes with her, all rationally thoughts left him, just flew out of his head and hardly believed the words that left his mouth next, "…please kiss me."

Metzli didn't answer him, she couldn't, he had moved from his chair surprisingly fast, Italian lips sought after her won full ones.

Too shocked to do anything, she stepped backwards as he bought his hands up, caging her along the wall, his head bent down to keep her mouth in his. Smiling into the kiss Lovino pressed his fingers to her temple, softly. Closing her eyes Metzli let herself fall away. If she was here halfway across the world, she should at least have something to tell when she came back. Wrapping her arms around his neck she bought him closer, demanding more with her mouth.

Needing air they parted, Lovino gasping, shocked albeit happy. He just kissed Antonio's girl.

"Fuck." He mumbled as he leant back down to meet her lips with his own needy ones.

"Mmmhmm." She agreed knotting her hands in his hair.

"YEAH! GO LOVI! Get some!" a cocky albino crowed.

"Argh!" Lovino yelped leaping away from Metzli who was flustered at being caught, naturally the anger started to boil up in her.

"I'm Gilbert by the way." The red eyed man said to Metzli, " if Toni can't meet your needs I'm always here." He grinned and eyed her up and down, satisfaction obvious.

"I'll keep that mind." Metzli spat, pushing past Lovino who made a motion for her hand, she sat in a chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, please." Gilbert smirked, not bothering to be sneaky in his eye rape process.

"Keep your eyes off her Gilbert." Antonio warned, limping with a blond haired man who helped him into a chair.

"My my…you told me she was beautiful, that's an insult." A husky franch voice simpered, and the blond haired man swayed up to Metzli.

"Mon Amour,' he murmured as he lifted her hand to kiss it. Metzli looked on in horrified fascination.

"You to Francis." Antonio snapped.

"Well well Toni, a little territorial huh?" Gilbert smirked.

"Just protecting what's mine Gilbert." Antonio assured with a smile on his face.

"Protecting huh?" Gilbert asked, smiling a positively deadly smile, "I'd keep a close eye on her, an Lovi to." He grinned while Lovino spat out profanities.

Antonio shook his head good naturedly and reached across the table to grasp Metzli's hand in hers.

"Yeah well, stay away from my future fiancé."

Yelping Metzli leapt away.

"Clam down, we'll court first." Antonio said standing up and raising his arms in defense, "I won't deny you that."

Metzli glared. "I won't marry you for as long as I live."

Antonio grinned back, "I'll meet you in hell."


	3. Playing with Gilbert

Metzli seethed, 'meet you in hell'? Was he implying that she would not go to heaven? That jerk. Metzli gritted her teeth, what the hell was she going to do? Here in Spain, stuck in a rich pervert's house, lips swollen from kissing his best friend, getting spied on by another rich friend whilst kissing the best friend, and being forced into a marriage. A novella for the ages. But Metzli didn't want to be in a novella, she just wanted to go home.

Too busy shooting death rays at Antonio who was laughing with his two friends, Gilbert and Francis, she failed to notice, rape rays being shot at her by Antonio's other best friend, Lovino.

The Italian man felt screwed. He had just got done kissing this beautiful young woman who didn't wilt in his presence or attempt at being tough. It seemed to come naturally, passionately actually. The aura of fierce determination that swirled around her pretty figure. And now his best friend, maybe his only friend had just announced that they were to be married. And to make matters worst, Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis were discussing Antonio's wedding night. Weren't females the only ones who did that?

"Hey Toni I could lend you my special toys…Kesesesese!" Gilbert laughed, Metzli looked on in mild alarm, then quite literally an idea fell out of the sky, what the heck, give Antonio hell, by the time she was done he would be begging her to get out of his house and stop breaking his heart.

"Are you choking on a hairball?" she asked innocently. Lovino stifled a laugh. Gilbert stared open mouthed.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

Metzli narrowed her eyes, "Are you choking on a hairball?" she growled out, pushing her chair back as she stood up, setting her palms on the table.

Gilbert glared, "No that just so happens to be the way I laugh." He spat out testily, standing up and locking eyes with the angry Latina. The kitchen remained quiet except for his angry breathing. Francis leant against he counter watching in slight interest.

Metzli softened her harsh gaze to a mischievous flirty glint. Gilbert started slightly. She leant in closer to him, "Too bad, I would have helped you…"

Gilbert smirked, hey she was hot, and if she wanted to play with it why—who was he to not give it to her, "Actually I think you could help, but it depends on how far your tongue can go…" Metzli grinned; this was like kick boxing, quick decisions, light on your feet, play along.

Antonio didn't quite like the way the argument was going, why couldn't Metzli tease him like that? Why didn't she look at him like that? Why didn't she ever smile at him like that? Antonio pouted angrily.

Lovino mean while was looking on in acute horrified fascination. How did she slip from angrily flustered to cool and teasingly calculating so fast. He was still on a high from kissing her, why was she not tripping over her own feet. Did his kiss not matter to her? Apparently not. He was miffed by that, not that he would ever admit it.

"Hmmm…" Metzli smirked, placing her hands on her hips; she adopted a flirty pose, "Well…"

"Wanna find out?" Gilbert grinned, grabbing her by the arm. Metzli grinned back and ran with him; they burst out of the kitchen door moments before Antonio sprinted out himself, Lovino right on his tale. Francis was meanwhile in the kitchen going on about how beautifully evil women could be.

Metzli was expecting Gilbert to head for the stairs; to her great annoyance he led them to a door that just so happened to be the entrance to an elevator. Why didn't she see that earlier? Although she had to admit, she was definitely a little freaked by Antonio's expression seconds before the elevator door closed on him. A mask of desperateness but undoubted furious anger, otherwise, very dangerous.

They waited for the elevator to ding at the fourth floor of Antonio's house. Seriously he had a fucking palace. Although, now that she was safely away from Antonio and alone with his perverted friend, Gilbert, she wasn't quite sure what she should do.

Not that it mattered, as it seemed Gilbert knew exactly what to do, holding her hand firmly but gently he led her into a room, seriously, way too many rooms.

"So what do you think?" Gilbert asked, dropping her hand and gesturing towards the enormous room.

"Too many fucking rooms." She stated, falling into a chair, but still watching Gilbert wearily.

Gilbert laughed, a long chest heaving laugh, "Yeah, I think it's for all the millions of babies he fantasizes about having." He glanced over at her, "So what's your name beautiful?"

"Metzli." She responded narrowing her eyes at the albino. Gilbert smiled, shrugging out of his jacket nonchalantly.

"Pretty name, where does it come from?" he moved over to the light switch.

"Mexico." Metzli answered. She locked eyes with his crimson, he turned the light off. The room was pitch black, "W…why did you turn the lights off?" she asked, she raised her arms up protectively.

"To save energy what were you thinking?" Gilbert asked, Metzli could practically hear the smirk on his lips.

She almost screamed when strong arms encircled her and tossed her onto the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Nothing! I'm just laying down next to you…unless you want—" he was muffled by a pillow.

"No! This is fine…" Metzli trailed off, pondering on why he wasn't like Antonio and trying to rape her.

"I'm on the rebound." His voice broke the small silence.

"Huh?"

"I just broke up with my boyfriend, so I don't really want any romance right now, but keep in mind I'm still in the game and I won't mind competing for you after this depressing shit pool period is over."

"Ah." Metzli nodded, inside she was screaming, _He's a lunatic! _

"So how does it feel?" he asked.

"How does what feel?"

"This. Three guy falling head over heels for you." Something hit the floor, "That was my shirt by the way."

"That is an over exaggeration." Metzli snapped, the anger easily rising.

Gilbert laughed easily, "No it's not." His pale hand was luminous in the dark, it reached over and rested lightly on top of hers, "It is very much true, Antonio bought you from that skank 'Aunty'. Lovino, well he hasn't kissed anyone since college. He doesn't even do prostitutes, and he could get a lot believe me. Francis is in love with anything beautiful. And, I, well to be frank I find you extremely attractive."

Metzli remained still for a moment, "I just wanna go home." She mumbled. Gilbert smiled, she was so damn cute…cute? Gilbert never cared about cuteness; it only mattered how good one was in the sack…oh this girl was good.

"Home is here." A voice snarled from the door way. The lights flashed back on and Metzli covered her eyes at the harsh transition. She felt warm hands grasp her arm and yank her from the bed, yelping she glared up to find a furious Antonio.

"You _are_ home understood?" he snapped, his grip tightening, refusing to wince Metzli struggled to stand taller in his odd grasp.

"No I am _not_ home!" she snapped back.

"Yes you are!" Antonio's voice rose.

Metzli gaped at him in angered bewilderment, _Gilbert_ had just abducted her and _he_ was _mad_ at _her,_ "You ASSHOLE!" she shrieked, and like what happened only two hours before a fighting match ensued. This time however, Gilbert had snuck out and Lovino was being dragged to the bottom of the stairs by Francis, although everyone but the furious couple upstairs heard him screaming bloody murder. There was no one to rescue Metzli from the corner Antonio had backed her up into.

"THIS IS NOT HOME!" She screamed, punching Antonio's chest.

"IT IS NOW!" Antonio howled back, wincing slightly, he trapped her against the wall with both his arms, slamming them into the wall on either side of her head.

"NO IT IS NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Antonio glared at the woman who held his undivided attention, the woman who had caught his eye months ago when her uncle had put out an add, money in exchange for his niece. This beautiful woman—teenager really, she barely looked sixteen at her age of seventeen. This beautiful Aztec warrior who was a boxer, this woman who he fell in love with, finally in the flesh in front of him, he needed her, a deadly, unhealthy need. She was right here ripe for harvest and all he could do was quake and stare at her, unable to register the fact that his heavenly infatuation was finally in his house, his, and only his.

What happened next, completely terrified Metzli, but to Antonio, it truly seemed logical.

Trapped against the wall, Metzli was completely immobile when Antonio leant forward and clamped his teeth onto her shoulder. She wasn't even aware that she cried out, to Antonio it was music to his ears. Grabbing her waist he turned her around and backed her up against the bed Gilbert had tossed her on minutes earlier.

Pulling her body against his, he marveled at how all the curves fit into place with his perfectly, he loosened his toothy grip on the part where her shoulder met her neck, her traced the tooth marks with his tongue, relishing the small noise that escaped her mouth. He smirked into her sweet skin, loving the scent and texture beneath his mouth. He sucked on the soft bit of flesh, fingering her hair with his left hand and caressing her waist with his other. He bit slightly harder, loving the moan that slipped between her lips.

His stomach erupted into butterflies when she thrust her head backwards, giving him more access to her neck. He smiled and lightly kissed his way up her neck to her artery. He groaned when he felt her fingers tangle into his hair, tugging hard enough to move his head back. He growled and smashed his lips onto hers in a sloppy kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bit his bottom lip impatiently. He laughed huskily, but groaned into her neck again when Metzli slipped her hand under his shirt and up his chest.

He was so caught up in finally being on his way to making her his that he didn't notice her other hand, free of his brown locks grab the lamp and raise it above his head. In fact the last thing he remembered was her devious grin and then he blacked out.

Antonio awoke an hour later to a jug of ice cold water.

"Was that necessary?" he gasped, choking on the water that had slid down his throat.

"No." Lovino admitted, Francis and Gilbert were on either side of him, both of them with cell phones on their ears. Going off in German and French.

"Metzli ran out about an hour ago, what did you do to her?" Lovino asked, narrowing his eyes. Antonio glanced to the side guiltily.

"Nothing."

"Antonio, we have no clue where she is, for all we know some thugs could have her right now." Lovino threatened, inside he was a mess, panic was flooding through him as well as disgusted awe, how had a woman he had only just met done this to him? She would be the death of him.

"Well…wait, what does that have to do with what we did?" Antonio asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't." Francis sated smiling, "You just so happen to have a beautiful woman and two jealous—"

Gilbert smacked him with a pillow, "I think the problem at hand here is that Metzli is gone. We have no idea where she is."

"Right." Antonio said- it finally sank in; his future bride was gone, probably in danger to.

"By the way, Antonio?" Lovino asked as they all crowded into his Ferrari, he was willing to risk his car for Metzli.

"Wha?" Antonio asked, busily checking all the emergency numbers for someone who would help him find Metzli.

"Did she really take you out with a lamp?"


End file.
